Shotgun Lovers
'Shotgun Lovers '(ショットガン・ラヴァーズ) ist ein Song von Noboru↑-P. Er wurde von ihm am 13. Oktober 2010 auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen und erreichte seitdem über 690.000 Views. Hintergrund Über die Bedeutung des Songs gibt es verschiedene Theorien. Die gängigste ist, dass Miku eine Beziehung führt, die eher auf dem körperlichen basiert und ihrem Partner klar macht, dass keine Liebe zwischen ihnen existiert. Text Japanisch= それは急にやってきた　何十\回目かのラヴソ\ング カラダ中が呼んでいる　衝動に任せたい on baby 今夜もどこかで　鳴り響いてる　 闇に交わる　愛のシンフォニー 私たちもしてみようか この手で触れて　感じたい 今・・・ 絶好の瞬間を ここに　君の　熱いショットガンで 絶対に離さない ここじゃ　君は　甘いわたしの 所有物 (たからもの) あれほど熱い夜も　一晩で冷めてしまう 魔法が解けたように　一瞬で取り戻す ［そんな手で触れないで］ 話す事なんて　何もないでしょ 君にはもう　興味がないのさ 始まるのが早いのなら　 終わりも早く訪れる ねぇ 最大の瞬間は すぐに　消える　まるでショットガンね 最小の損害で ふたり　二度と　繋がる事のない 他人 (ひと)だ ボロ雑巾のように捨てるか　捨てられるかの世界で 深く愛す事があれば　どちらかが傷ついてしまうのさ だったらいっそ一回の　感情的な戦場で　 終わらす方がいいよね ちょっとの間の 自棄 (じき)と　感傷的な炎症を 消すため今日も　感じたい さあ・・・今 本当のラヴソ\ング そんな　モノは　ここにはないよ 最低の存在に 朽ちた　私はそう　愛哀愛哀 絶好の瞬間を ここに　君の　熱いショットガンで 絶対に離さない ここじゃ　君は　甘いわたしの 所有物 (たからもの) だけど明日には　お別れ　 BYE |-|Romaji= sore wa kyuu ni yatte kita nan jukkai me ka no rabusongu karadajuu ga yondeiru shoudou ni makasetai come on baby konya mo dokoka de nari hibiteru yami ni majiwaru ai no shinfonii watashitachi mo shitemiyou ka kono te de furete kanjitai ima zekkou no shunkan wo koko ni kimi no atsui shottogan de zettai ni hanasanai koko ja kimi wa amai watashi no takaramono arehodo atsui yoru mo hitoban de sameteshimau mahou ga toketa you ni isshun de torimodosu "sonna te de furenaide" hanasu koto nante nanimo nai desho kimi ni wa mou kyoumi ga nai no sa hajimaru no ga hayai no nara owari mo hayaku otozureru nee saidai no shunkan wa suguni kieru marude shottogan ne saishou no songai de futari nidoto tsunagaru koto no nai hito da boro zoukin no you ni suteru ka suterareru ka no sekai de fukaku aisu koto ga areba dochiraka ga kizutsuiteshimau no sa dattara isso ikkai no kanjouteki na senjou de owarasu hou ga ii yo ne chotto no ma no jiki to kanshouteki na enshou wo kesu tame kyou mo kanjitai saa...ima hontou no rabusongu sonna mono wa kokoni wa nai yo saitei no sonzai ni kuchita watashi wa sou aiaiaiai zekkou no shunkan wo koko ni kimi no atsui shottogan de zettai ni hanasanai koko ja kimi wa amai watashi no takaramono dakedo asu ni wa owakare BYE |-|Englisch= That did it quickly, a love song that's been seen about ten times My entire body's calling out, I instinctively want to leave it to you on baby A symphony of love crossed over with darkness that's also echoing somewhere tonight How about we try that too? I want to touch and feel it with these hands Now... I absolutely won't let go this perfect moment here with your burning shotgun Here you're in my sweet possession To that extent, the hot nighttime also cooled overnight Like the magic melted, in that instant it's taken back touch me like that I don't have anything to say And I'm not interested in you anymore If the beginning's fast, an end will arrive quickly too Hey The greatest moment disappears right then, like a shotgun With the smallest loss, we won't connect a second time Are you throwing me away like a tattered dust rag? If there's deep love in that thrown-out world, one of the two's hurt. Then rather, on this one-time sentimental battlefield, it's better to end it I want to feel a little despair and emotional irritation today, so I can erase it Hey... now A real love song There's nothing like that here Dirtied in the lowest kind of existence, I'm love and sorrow, love and sorrow I absolutely won't let go this perfect moment here with your burning shotgun Here you're in my sweet possession But tomorrow it's goodbye Bye Credits goes to ♫ |-|Deutsch= Das tat es schnell, ein Liebeslied, der schon über zehnmal gesehen wurde. Mein gesamter Körper schreit, ich will es instinktiv dir überlassen. schon, Baby Eine Sinfonie der Liebe gekreuzt mit Dunkelheit, das hallt heute Nacht irgendwo wider. Wie wär's, wenn wir das auch versuchen? Ich will es berühren und fühlen mit diesen Händen. Jetzt... Ich werde auf keinen Fall los lassen, diesen perfekten Moment hier. Mit deiner glühenden Shotgun. Hier bist du in meinem süßen Besitz. Wenn die heiße Nacht über Nacht abkühlt, wenn die Magie schmelzt, in diesem Augenblick wird es zurückgenommen. mich nicht so an Ich habe nichts zu sagen und ich bin nicht mehr an dir interessiert. Wenn der Anfang schnell ist, wir das Ende genauso schnell kommen. Hey. Der großartigste Moment verschwindet genau dann, wie eine Shotgun, mit dem geringsten Verlust, werden wir uns nicht ein zweites Mal vereinen. Wirfst du mich weg wie ein zerrissenes Staubtuch? Wenn es tiefe Liebe in dieser aus den Fugen geratenen Welt, wird einer von beiden verletzt. Dann lieber auf diesem einmal gefühlvollen Schlachtfeld, ist es besser, es zu beenden. Ich will heute ein wenig Verzweiflung und emotionale Verwirrung fühlen, damit ich sie auslöschen kann. Hey...nun... Ein echtes Liebeslied So etwas existiert hier nicht. Beschmutzt in der niedrigsten Art der Existenz. Ich bin Liebe und Trauer, Liebe und Trauer. Ich werde auf keinen Fall los lassen, diesen perfekten Moment hier. Mit deiner glühenden Shotgun. Hier bist du in meinem süßen Besitz. Aber morgen ist es "Auf Wiedersehen". Tschüss. Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Noboru↑-P Kategorie:Song